K.A.
K.A. (an acronym for Knight Alpha,) was a prototype vehicle created for use by a possible European Knight Rider team. History introduced in "Episode 122: Legion of Doom" being prepared for delivery to Berlin. K.A. is a European-made Ford Ka compact hatchback. K.A.'s Features KA only speaks German. (He is capable of speaking many languages, but chooses to speak only German.) * Computer AI - The "brain" of K.A. was the Knight Alpha Microprocessor, the center of a "self-aware" cybernetic logic module that allowed K.A. to think, learn, communicate and interact with humans. Although the belief that K.A. was truly sentient was never discussed on the show, K.A. was fully aware of himself. K.A.'s future capacity is unlimited. ** K.A. was programmed to obey all orders given to him by his human creators, so long as they didn't violate his prime directive of protecting human life (especially the Pilot's) to the best of his abilities. *** The system could drive the car better than a human operator could. **** He could provide music, video and video games via an in-dash entertainment system. **** Bonding System: K.A.'s self-repair system enabling him to repair minor damage. More severe impacts however, require body shop maintenance. **** Voice Synthesizer - K.A.'s Voice synthesizer allows K.A. as well as other similar vehichles logic modules to speak and communicate. Other sounds, such as a police raid to fool criminals or a wild animal's growl, could also be simulated. The Voice Synthesizer "speaks" through the Voice Modulator in the interior of the vehicle. K.A.'s primary spoken language was German, however by accessing his language module, he could speak fluently in English and French. The module could also be adjusted to give K.A. different accents. **** Anamorphic Equalizer - The equalizer device is a fiber-optic array of electronic "eyes". The scanner could see in all visual wavelengths as well as X-Ray and infrared. It is possible to disable K.A.'s electronics by penetrating the equalizer with a laser making this one of his few vulnerabilities. **** Etymotic Equalizer - This system allowed K.A. to hear sounds. An array of audio sensors were threaded throughout his interior and exterior. **** Olfactory Sensor - K.A. could "smell" via an atmospheric sampling device mounted in his front bumper. **** Microscanners - Microscanners are tiny audio and visual sensors embedded into the grooves of K.A.'s body. They allow for visual tracking and display of anything around the car. **** Telephone Comlink - The Pilot could contact home base and communicate with F.L.A.G. and others using K.A.'s video display. **** Surveillance Mode - Surveillance Mode did several things: ***** K.A. could detect people and vehicles and track their movements and discern proximity. ***** K.A. could gather structural schematics of buildings, vehicles, or other devices and help the Pilot avoid potential danger when he was snooping. ***** K.A. could also monitor radio transmissions and telephone communications within a location and trace those calls. ***** K.A. could tap into computer systems to monitor, or upload and download information as long as he could break the access codes. ***** Medical scanner - K.A. has a medical scanner that includes an electrocardiograph (ECG). The medical scanner can monitor the vital signs of individuals and display them on his monitor. It could indicate such conditions as if they were injured, poisoned, undergoing stress or other emotional behavior. Dante could even monitor the Pilot's physical activity through sensors inside the driver seat. ***** Deflatable Tires - K.A. could deflate and reinflate his tires. ***** Self-Tinting Windows - K.A.'s windows could darken to opacity for various situations. ***** Voice Stress Analyzer - K.A. can process spoken voices and determine if someone may be lying. ***** Auto Doors and Trunklid - K.A. could automatically open and close his doors. He could also lock his doors to prevent unauthorized entry into his driver compartment. He could also open his hood automatically. ***** Rotating License Plate - K.A. can rotate his license plate to reveal a fictitious one. ***** Passive Laser Restraint System - the restraint system helped protect the Pilot and any passengers from the shock of sudden impacts and hard stopping, It is speculated that this is a primitive form of an inertial damping device. ***** Video Display Monitor - K.A. had one Cathode ray tube video display monitor on his dash for various readouts. its controlled by two systems, the Graphic Translator (which sketches likenesses from verbal input) and the Anamorphic Equalizer (which gathered visual information from K.A.'s front scan bar) and microscanners. Category:Team Knight Rider Technology